This invention is directed to a cleaning device, and in particular to a conduit brushing device for cleaning elongated conduits such as chimneys.
The use of fossil fuels such as wood and coal, particularly in a domestic context, has received tremendous impetus, due to the alleged scarcity of oil and gas, and also to the spiralling costs of such fluid fuels. An inevitable corollary to this has been an increase in the number of chimney fires, due to the manner in which creosote-like deposits can build up in pipes and chimneys, particularly with the burning of unsuitable or partially dried wood.
Conduit cleaning devices are very well known, in a highly developed art, ranging from the commonly used heavy weight suspended on a rope and having various brushing media attached thereto, for lowering from the roof down through a chimney being cleaned, including the rodded type of arrangement using bamboo or other flexible rods in about four foot lengths, having threaded joints for attachment of succeeding rods, and ranging to the use of electrically rotatable arrangements having a long flexible steel snake mounted on a drum and rotatably driven by a motor, normally used for the cleaning and clearance of drains.
Another known arrangement included a circular section spring steel rod coilable into about a four foot diameter coil, being highly unmanageable and creating significant fouling of the room of a house when used therein.
A wide variety of brushes are used, many using synthetic filaments of limited abrading capability.